Child of the Moon Flowers
by crempyreal
Summary: Brexton Hux wanted to live a simple and quiet life in the country side and was doing just that until a new family moved in on the other side of the woods. Soon Huxs life was neither quiet and definitely not simple when he ran into an odd young man who belonged across the way.
1. With Thunder He Arrived

Autumn crept up like a cloud on the horizon, a chill upon its wind that had no real bite. The rustle of it through the forest behind his small cottage gave a life to the trees, even as their leaves fell off in death. Blue eyes under knitted brows stared out into its depths as they searched out the presence he had sensed there the night before. Even in the heavy sunlight he did not find for what he sought within the shadows and so he turned back to his modest home. The wind picked up and chilled the sweat under his tank and casual jeans. Even after going inside he still felt he was being watched and made sure to slide the lock shut behind him. The whole situation felt ridiculous to Brexton Hux since he should not have anything to worry about, his residence far from the others in the small town, the woods and its animals the only company he had to keep. In the last few years of living here he had no problem with the surrounding area other than the occasional bear.

After his time in the war his patience for others had run thin, Sarah being the only one who had helped Hux deal with the day to day dealings with civilian life. After her passing last winter due to an unforgiving sickness he had distanced himself further. The amount of folk who had showed up at his door with gifts and repeated apologies had pushed him to his limit, making him all the more appreciative of the fact he lived outside of town. He spewed wilted words over and over again until they would leave him be. He did not wish to deal prodding questions of false sincerity, to become the subject of constant squawking of old mother hens lined in rows of church pews, as he was now a widowed man who appeared to have no interest in taking on a new wife.

He eyed his shot gun in the corner next to the small stack of firewood to make sure it was loaded just in case a situation would arise that he would need it, the safety switch the only thing between him and his target. He took the fire iron and pushed crumbled logs back up to the top of pile, sparks scattered about like fire sprites. He sat down on the bench he used to eat his meals and let out a sigh. It was almost time to prep for supper, the skinned rabbit he had trapped a couple days prior that sat in the seasoning box* in his fridge would suffice for his dinner that night, a side of potatoes that he recently dug up from this year's harvest, some peas he had canned for later. He had started to grow and catch as much food as he could so he didn't have to travel into town much. It was a good fifty miles out after that before one would reach a bigger city with its busy car filled streets and towering buildings if one wanted to buy more than groceries and farming supplies.

He headed down into the natural rock cellar right off the kitchen where he stored most of his food. The construction workers had tried to warn him against building his home on top of the underground cave, making claim that it would never be stable enough but Hux would hear nothing of it. It was perfect for what he used it for, what he stored below staying at a constant cool. He gathered what he needed and headed back upstairs. With the setting of the sun the outside chilled and the heat of the fireplace didn't seem as stifling. He went about with the prep of dinner and placed it within the oven. He set the timer and made his way to his living room to where he flopped down on his couch and turned on his television and gave in to one of his few indulgences: animal planet and history channel. Not that he would ever tell anyone of his fondness for them, Hux especially loved to watch these two stations as they showcased both animals and humans who were extremely powerful in their own rights. It would be a couple hours before his meal would actually be ready and it was a relaxing way to end the day after spending the morning cutting wood.

About thirty minutes into a program there's a good solid knock on the door. At this point it was well past dark out and he didn't have anyone that would have reason to visit him at this hour. He slowly stood and made sure his leg had long enough to dissipate the numb feeling caused by an old injury. By the time he made it to his front door another pound shook its frame. He opened the door and came face to face with a tall blonde woman, her blue eyes pierced into his from a strong face. It was then that he noticed the post office uniform.

"Apologizes for the disruption this evening sir, several of our post folk seem to have fallen ill so the mail for the day was delayed." She had a crisp… English accent? With Hux originally being from Ireland he was well aware that even a country as small as England had multiple accents that varied differently. She handed him the mail and it was in his moment that dark storm clouds started to drizzle, water quickly soaked into the earth as if she hadn't drank in months and was parched. Thunder boomed and the ground beneath him shook.

"Well I can't just go leaving you out here, can I? At least until the rain ends yes Miss…?" He had stepped back far enough so that there was room for her to step in.

"You can just call me Phasma sir." She had a to the point attitude put Hux at ease a bit, a gentle reminder of his days in the military. Though there was very little difference in their height she came off as very intimidating, especially for someone who worked in a post office. She had to duck slightly to enter the threshold and hux shut the door while she gave a quick look around to get surroundings.

"Would you like a cup of tea Miss Phasma?" "You can just call me Phasma sir." She had to the point attitude put Hux at ease a bit. Though there was very little difference in their height she came off as very intimidating, especially for someone who worked in a post office.

"Yes please, sir." She made herself comfortable on the couch as Hux went about prepping the tea kettle. It was an odd sensation to have company but it would have been rude to send her on her way in the rain. Once settled words turned to casual conversation. Phasma was ex marines, which would explain the mannerisms and why she seemed so daunting. They continued to chat about small things in each other's lives and about the small town which they resided. Hux was finding that he didn't mind Phasmas company now that she was here, that maybe he could keep one companion in his life. It was then that the conversation turned to gossip.

"So I am unsure if you have heard since you live so far out here, but there has actually been a new family that moved in not far from you, on the other side of the woods. Seems like their family owns the small castle and temple there but hadn't until recently decided they wanted to live there. The place is somewhat decrepit and the locals tend to stay away because of that but now there is even more of a reason. Rumor has it the family seems normal enough except for their son. Big brooding thing, wears so much black it scared the poor grannies in the market. Whispers of nonsense that he's some vampire or witch because he's so pale and dresses in dark clothes. " She gave a chuckle at that. It sounded like typical talk of small town folk, stories and traditions of old being clung to like a child who holds its favorite toy. Hux was sure it was just some teenage boy who took scaring people way too seriously.

The smell of cooking rabbit filled the house and Hux offered a spot at his table for his new found companion. She politely declined, and soon after the rain yielded and she was able to head back into town. Hux went about as he normally would in finishing his meal. Once finished, he stored away all leftovers and cleaned up his dishes. It was late, the darkness outside seeped into the edges of his home like night spirits. The last thing he remembered was him thinking of how he needed to go into town and pick up supplies in the morning.

A morning run, shower, and a quick breakfast later Hux was ready to head into town. There was no reason for him to drive since it was only a mile out and he could easily carry everything he would need in a bag on his back, bike wheels rolling smoothly over dirt road that had been smoothed by years of traffic. Though the sun was still pretty low in the sky the air was humid and heavy, sweat beaded at his temple as he made his way to the town's only grocery store. He placed his bike at the rack, confident that no one would dare steal it while he was inside, especially not with the rowdy crowd of elderly who were at a lone chess board shouting about how if a move was legal or not. His white button down stuck to his back but the AC was an instant relief from the heat as he entered through the front of the building. Even though he had lived here for a few years he could never grow accustom to the heat.

He headed straight to the back where product sold by the local farmers was kept. That's when he heard it, the chatter of a group of woman of varying ages, gathered off to the side of the isle, making tentative glances down the way. Once closer Hux could see why. There stood a young man his frame a good two inches taller than Hux himself, a glaring black blob amongst the brightness of the store. Skin tight black jeans and boots that came up to the knees, something that honestly belonged more in a club than a small town grocery. Surprising enough he had a simple long sleeved black button down and a scarf that seemed large enough it looked more like a hooded cape a child would wear playing pretend. A mess of dark hair, freckled pale skin and eyes such a dark brown light seemed to get lost in them. He seemed so ridiculous as he stood there Hux almost didn't notice the rest of his family. A couple he assume to be the parents, both greying and looking as if they both weren't quite ready to outgrow their days at Woodstock. A much shorter girl with several buns who appeared the most normally dressed out of the group in simple high waist jeans and a white crop top.

Hux hurried through the forest, careful so that his feet would not trip on the underbrush. The hatchet in his grip felt heavier as he went, his pulse jumping in his throat as his surroundings grew darker the further he went in. A flash, there it was again, a celestial glow off to his left just out of sight to clearly see what gave off the light. Sweat gleamed upon his skin as he ran after, the night autumn air stifling and making his lungs burn. It felt like an eternity before he broke through the thick of trees, his skin flecked with singeing scratches from branches. Moonlight flooded the clearing, flowers were scattered in the small field that reflected the lunar light that fell from the heavens. There amongst them stood Ben, his slender hands stretched above him as if he personally was there to accept the galaxies blessings. The tangle of his long hair clasped at the nape of his neck with a vine of thorns, pale skin alight with the moon, the scatter of freckles upon his back like constellations of worlds unknown. It was then that Hux realized that the other was completely nude. Heat spread across his face, not knowing whether to blame the heat of the night or the fact he actually found Ben beautiful like this.

It was then that the young man started to dance, the grace of which he did so a clash with his bulk. It was like Ben's body had become one with the wind, limbs moved without hesitation, his feet glided as if they did not touch the earth. Hux didn't even hear when he dropped his hatchet, hands loose at his side as he watched events unfold. Ben turned towards him and he almost panicked, nowhere for him hide within the tangle of trees behind, but as he danced on his eyes remained closed, dark lashes stark against translucent skin. If the night couldn't get any stranger the orbs of light appeared again, this time emitting strange noise like echoes of flames long extinguished. Bens handed started to blacken as they swooped down close to his body, one hand caressed his face and left a darkened smudge across the bridge of his nose and down his cheek where it ended at the edge of his jaw as if his flesh was living ash. Flame bled through the cracks in Bens skin, Hux nearly cried out as he watched it consume the dark haired man up his elbows as he continued to dance, but he did not shout out in pain. It was if time both blurred and stopped, the young man in front of him continued to move even though everything around him did not exist. Bens dance grew more aggressive, the flame flickered off high branches and his feet dug into the mossy earth.

Hux ran. Whatever it was that he saw back in the clearing was obviously a dream, or some weird hallucination. He tried to remember if there was anything strange he had eaten, perhaps something odd he had watched on one of his history shows and his brain was being cruel while he attempted sleep. Everything seemed too loud now, his breath heavy in his ears and the way branches whipped back as he ran past. Trees were thinning out, so that meant he was going the right way, yes? Hux couldn't think straight. There! The sight of his home had never given Hux such a feeling of relief. When he made it to the front door he collapsed, his heart pounded so hard he felt it throughout his whole body. What frightened him most was the very fact he was afraid. Hux had seen many horrors in the war, other soldiers blown to bits right there next to him, limbs and guts being thrown about like confetti. So why is it something like this that sent a chill to his bones? When he felt that he could stand again he made his way inside, stripped himself of torn and bloody clothes and for once without a care left them there on the floor. He crawled into bed in nothing but a pair of briefs, the coolness of the sheets a comfort to his burning skin. It wasn't long before Hux fell into a restless sleep.

He did not wake for a day and a half after the events of that night. His entire body was sore and it felt as if smoke and ash had encompassed his eyes, the very attempt at opening them caused pain to shoot through him. He rubbed his face into his pillow as if that would help clear away the dredges of sleep only to find his pillow now stained with black substance. He rolled out of the bed, nearly knocked his side table over as he rushed to the vanity. Sure enough ash covered his face. Did he in his feverish state do something foolish? Hux took a quick shower, knowing he would have to check everything around his house out if he apparently was up and about doing strange things he could not remember.

The damaged clothes from before were nowhere to be found, but other than that everything seemed to be where Hux usually kept them. He went to his front door and was relieved to see that he had at least been in the right state of mind to lock it. He opened it to find his mail tucked underneath a rock, a neat hand written note along with it from Phasma he assumed, voicing concern that he did not answer his door. He looked out into the woods, the bright sunlight and bird song giving it an almost cheerful atmosphere even if Hux felt like there was a chill that crawled out from its depths. He then took notice of something that made his heart jump into his throat. The hatchet, the one that he clearly remembered being left behind in the woods in his dream, sat there very real and very much burned along the oak wood handle.


	2. With Fire He Burned

"Well are you going to pick it up?" Hux snapped, his hands in a death grip around the shopping cart handle. Who does this guy think he is acting so casual after he made a mess. Amused brown eyes shifted to meet angry blue, a smile played at the edge of his lips as he took Hux in. Everyone at this point had turned to stare, the two men locked in place.

"Ben you have to be more careful and watch where you're going. Come on, help me pick this up." She bent over to gather up the broken egg shells, careful so that she not break them further. A worker stood not too far away, wash cloth in hand but a look of hesitation at stepping closer to the group. When Ben didn't make a move to help the young lady at his side gave him a jab to the side with her elbow.

"Ugh help her Ben." With a roll of his eyes he strode over and ripped the cloth from the nervous workers hands and threw it on the ground, using his feet to create a half circle with the rag to gather up the egg. At some point of the situation it seemed the father had wandered off, perhaps he had sensed the buildup and had not wanted to deal with it.

At this point another worker had showed up, the first worker spoke to him in hushed tones. The mother went up to them and seemed to be apologizing, her hands moved about frantically. The two workers, Finn and Poe, nodded along assuring her that it was all right that accidents happened. Hux was about to forego getting eggs at all, his patience run thin by having to stand there. He went to turn his cart so he could go around and damn near smacked right into the very source of his annoyance. He held a carton of eggs in his outstretched hand, the exact kind that Hux always bought.

"Well, aren't you going to pick up your eggs?" He phrased his question in a similar manner that Hux had given his earlier, though an edge of amusement hinted in his words. Neither broke eye contact when Hux took the eggs from the others hands. The dark haired man turned on his heel and departed, a wet floor sign the only thing left behind to show there had been an incident. Everyone else seemed uncharacteristically calm for what just happened, on about with their own business as if they hadn't just been standing there gawking. The chilled air seemed thicker somehow as if invisible cobwebs pressed against his skin. He chided himself for getting so worked up over eggs and went about the rest of his shopping. He managed to finish up without further problems which was a relief, the odd family well gone before he was done.

The bike ride back felt surreal, Hux unsure why something so insignificant seemed to get under his skin. Maybe it was the idea that chaos in human form lived not too far from him, his proximity a threat to the small amount of order he brought to the world, or maybe how said walking disaster acted so friendly with him without his consent. With his arrival back home he still found his thoughts trapped on Ben. He needed a distraction. He pushed himself through the motions, bike tucked away near the shed, food stored away in their proper places. A change of clothes and he was ready to chop more firewood that he would store away for the winter. No point in wasting electricity when he could warm his own home through the cold months. Even with a good sum left behind by his father, with him being an only child he got everything, and Hux military pension he still saw no reason to overindulge.

He found a tree that was on its path to death, its pale body fragile from the start of decay, one good storm would bring it down if he didn't. He swung hard. Blade hit bark, the sharp sound of splintering filled the air. The trunk was thick with age and it took a few good swings to really carve out a good sized sliver, even with his frustrations behind each swing. By the time he had felled the tree his body ached, especially the old bullet wound above his hip that had disabled him from his military career. Though his work was still not yet done, branches flared out as if they were inviting the axe to slice through them. He made quick work of them and moved on to breaking them up in logs. By afternoon all he had left was to split each log in half, Phasma having stopped by at some point to deliver the mail. She made a comment about how none of the news stations could decide on whether it was going to rain or not. Several stations reported that the signs for rain were all there except there was not a cloud in sight. Others were saying they might just get a dry thunderstorm. Either way Hux knew he needed to finish up soon for the night would soon arrive. With Phasmas departure he started to stack what he had done in a pile next to his shed, his head now much clearer. Now he wanted nothing more than to soak in a hot bath, but first he would have to shower. The very idea of sitting in his own filth grossed him out. He ran his hand through his hair to pull it away from his sweat soaked scalp, the fringe flopped back down across his forehead and he sighed. He made his way to the bathroom and stripped of his clothes into the hamper.

When he finally stepped into the shower the scalding water reddened his skin but Hux paid no attention to its burn. He quickly washed until he felt satisfied enough to drop the plug into his drain, the tub quickly filled as Hux slid down and braced himself with a rag at the back of his neck where it rested against the tubs edge. When the bath was nearly full Hux stretched his leg forward and pressed the knob in to stop the water. Even though it was a bit awkward with his height it was always nice feel weightless in water without effort. He could feel the muscles in his back start to relax. He sat there for a good thirty minutes before the water started to run cold and he had to pull himself out. He took a towel and dried himself off, his hair at this point already dry from the hair, a messy wave atop his head. He threw on another tank and some sweats.

When he finally thought he could settle down for the night and read before sleep a loud thud gave his heart a jump. There had been no warning to the sound so it couldn't have possibly been an animal. He took a steady breath and threw on some socks and his boots. He grabbed his axe as he shut the door behind him and looked out into the twilight. From what he could see there was no tracks, or even a body print that would show something hit the house. It was then that he saw a flash of light further into the woods and he furrowed his brow. It was probably those damn kids across the way thinking they were funny. He contemplated if he should go after them or not and decided it would be best to do so and nip this problem at its source right away.

Hux hurried through the forest, careful so that his feet would not trip on the underbrush. The axe in his grip felt heavier as he went, his pulse jumping in his throat as his surroundings grew darker the further he went in. A flash, there it was again, a celestial glow off to his left just out of sight to clearly see what gave off the light. Sweat gleamed upon his skin as he ran after, the night autumn air stifling and making his lungs burn. It felt like an eternity before he broke through the thick of trees, his skin flecked with singeing scratches from branches. Moonlight flooded the clearing, flowers were scattered in the small field that reflected the lunar light that fell from the heavens. There amongst them stood Ben, his slender hands stretched above him as if he personally was there to accept the galaxies blessings. The tangle of his long hair clasped at the nape of his neck with a vine of thorns, pale skin alight with the moon, the scatter of freckles upon his back like constellations of worlds unknown. It was then that Hux realized that the other was completely nude. Heat spread across his face, not knowing whether to blame the heat of the night or the fact he actually found Ben beautiful like this.

It was then that the young man started to dance, the grace of which he did so a clash with his bulk. It was like Ben's body had become one with the wind, limbs moved without hesitation, his feet glided as if they did not touch the earth. Hux didn't even hear when he dropped his axe, hands loose at his side as he watched events unfold. Ben turned towards him and he almost panicked, nowhere for him hide within the tangle of trees behind, but as he danced on his eyes remained closed, dark lashes stark against translucent skin. If the night couldn't get any stranger the orbs of light appeared again, this time emitting strange noise like echoes of flames long extinguished. Bens handed started to blacken as they swooped down close to his body, one hand caressed his face and left a darkened smudge across the bridge of his nose and down his cheek where it ended at the edge of his jaw as if his flesh was living ash. Flame bled through the cracks in Bens skin, Hux nearly cried out as he watched it consume the dark haired man up his elbows as he continued to dance, but he did not shout out in pain. It was if time both blurred and stopped, the young man in front of him continued to move even though everything around him did not exist. Bens dance grew more aggressive, the flame flickered off high branches and his feet dug into the mossy earth.

Hux ran. Whatever it was that he saw back in the clearing was obviously a dream, or some weird hallucination. He tried to remember if there was anything strange he had eaten, perhaps something odd he had watched on one of his history shows and his brain was being cruel while he attempted sleep. Everything seemed too loud now, his breath heavy in his ears and the way branches whipped back as he ran past. Trees were thinning out, so that meant he was going the right way, yes? Hux couldn't think straight. There! The sight of his home had never given Hux such a feeling of relief. When he made it to the front door he collapsed, his heart pounded so hard he felt it throughout his whole body. What frightened him most was the very fact he was afraid. Hux had seen many horrors in the war, other soldiers blown to bits right there next to him, limbs and guts being thrown about like confetti. So why is it something like this that sent a chill to his bones? When he felt that he could stand again he made his way inside, stripped himself of torn and bloody clothes and for once without a care left them there on the floor. He crawled into bed in nothing but a pair of briefs, the coolness of the sheets a comfort to his burning skin. It wasn't long before Hux fell into a restless sleep.

He did not wake for a day and a half after the events of that night. His entire body was sore and it felt as if smoke and ash had encompassed his eyes, the very attempt at opening them caused pain to shoot through him. He rubbed his face into his pillow as if that would help clear away the dredges of sleep only to find his pillow now stained with black substance. He rolled out of the bed, nearly knocked his side table over as he rushed to the vanity. Sure enough ash covered his face. Did he in his feverish state do something foolish? Hux took a quick shower, knowing he would have to check everything around his house out if he apparently was up and about doing strange things he could not remember.

The damaged clothes from before were nowhere to be found, but other than that everything seemed to be where Hux usually kept them. He went to his front door and was relieved to see that he had at least been in the right state of mind to lock it. He opened it to find his mail tucked underneath a rock, a neat hand written note along with it from Phasma he assumed, voicing concern that he did not answer his door. He looked out into the woods, the bright sunlight and bird song giving it an almost cheerful atmosphere even if Hux felt like there was a chill that crawled out from its depths. He then took notice of something that made his heart jump into his throat. The axe, the one that he clearly remembered being left behind in the woods in his dream, sat there very real and very much burned along the oak wood handle.


	3. The Fire That Revealed

It wasn't possible, the events he had witnessed had to be false for it was not logical. Did he in some slumbered state burn the axe, some weird subconscious action brought on by the dream? He closed his eyes and rubbed at his temple, mind strained to remember anything from the last day or so but everything came up blank. He gave a frustrated sigh and leaned up against his doorway.

There at the top of his doorframe, a mark about the size of his thumb, appeared to be burned. A small triangle with the point faced up. Beneath it a set of stiff lines and swirls that branched off of it. He knew it wasn't there before so where the hell had it come from and what it was. The idea that someone had somehow vandalized his home angered him, his immediate thought of the two very young new neighbors of his. Who knows what troubles they were up to cause now that they lived in an area that was practically in the middle of nowhere.

As much as he wanted to go over there right away in his current state he could not. First, he had to make himself look presentable so that he did not appear to be some raving fool who just showed up at their door. He changed into a plain black v neck and grey casual dress pants and folded his other clothing and laid it at the end of the bed. He passed the mirror on his way to the door and stopped to run his hand along scruff, his hair pushed back from his face. Out the door to where his black dodge charger was parked out behind.

He arrived and stepped out of his car. Here the trees hugged the property closely, their branches almost seemed intertwined with each other. The front of the house the only place with yard space, flowers scattered about long grasses that should have been dead already with the autumn weather. With a brisk stride he walked up the drive, his boots the only thing to make a sound in the clearing. To his left he could see a small trail that led to what he presumed to be the old temple Phasma had mentioned. The house before him was old, but it was obviously being watched after by someone as it had not fallen to rot. Tall glass windows stood guard of the large wooden front door, their surface warped to the point one couldn't see inside. A tower stood to the left side as if it was a last minute decision to build, its spire rose well above the rooftops. He reached the homes threshold, fist raised to give a steady knock when the door opened, his hand almost collided with the young girls face from the market. He had heard no movement from inside the house that would have warned him of her arrival. She did not jump as one would expect, dark brown eyes bore into his as if she could see right through his mind.

"Oh, you're that fellow from the market. Real hard to miss with hair like that." An accent that threw him off, one that no one else in the group shared. There was a shuffle not far behind, a head of grey hair appeared a set of matching brown eyes joined the first as they watched his every movement. They seemed weary, which he didn't blame them he supposed considering they didn't know who he was, though this did not deter him from his mission. He squared his shoulders and readied himself for any excuse that may leave her tongue as many parents do when their children cause havoc.

"This morning I found damage done to some of my property and I will not tolerate it. I have lived here for several years and had no issues whatsoever until you and your family moved here. I realize teenagers can grow bored in places such as this but that is no excuse for this behavi-" he was cut off when a laugh bubbled from the woman in front of him. Her eyes crinkled in amusement as if his anger was not worth seriousness. He clenched his hands until he felt the sting of his nails cut into his skin.

"I in no way find this funny ma'am and have to ask why it is that you seem to." Blood rose to pale cheeks and blue eyes narrowed.

"Well you see sir we haven't had any teens for a couple years now, but if it is my two children you speak of I can assure you they are both of adult age. Even Rey here is twenty. As far as your vandalism problem I don't think we can help you. Neither Ben nor Rey have left the property since our little marketplace incident." Off to the left came the bang of someone who didn't quite turn the knob far enough before they let their body hit the door, a dull thud and grumble as the dark haired man appeared. Clean shaven face stark against dark hair and clothing that seemed covered his body from neck to toe. The only other skin that seemed to show was the tips of his fingers, which poked out from fingerless gloves. He searched for any telltale signs of burns even if it was illogical and he scolded himself for even looking, would he even be here if he had really caught fire.

Hux felt a push inside his mind, like a hand had reached in and attempted to rearrange his thoughts. He felt a moment of dizziness as he tried to concentrate past the weird sensation. It soon slipped through and was gone. The grey haired woman in front of his had her hand out and seemed to nod her head in his direction.

"Well how about it, would you like to come in for some tea?" It was as if all his irritation had drained away and was replaced with nothing? As if his mind laid empty, ready to be filled whatever emotion he was next presented. He had completely missed the first part of the verbal interaction but he found himself being drawn into the house, the smell of earth thick in the air. Old boards creaked in the narrow entryway, three short hallways shot off to separate rooms. At the back of his mind a small voice seemed to struggle to be heard, its pleas muffled under the weird empty fog that filled his head. He had come here for a reason, was his reason tea? The more he fought against the fog, the more his mind seemed to strain. He was being led down a hallway that opened up into an open kitchen. Boxes were scattered about but it was obvious there had been progress in their unpacking. A kettle already sat ready atop a stove, a tower of cook books sat in a hazardous pile nearby. With what counter space available they had covered plants, their leaves giving the room a surreal glow under the stream of sunlight hitting green. Through the open door in the kitchen he could see the grey haired man from before cutting away at weeds with an extremely tall, long haired man.

"So Mister…?" He looked down at this woman, one whom he towered over, but still felt an authoritative presence about her. She reminded him of his mother. Regal in her own right, soft but could turn to steel without hesitation.

"Brexton Hux." With the screech of steam from the kettle she hustled over to pull it off the stove.

"Is green tea with mint alright with you?" Rey had reentered the room, her hair back up in several buns again. She wore some relaxed fabric dress that bunched up at her waist in a band. He gave a nod in response. Beside her was Ben who leaned up against the wall, arms crossed with a smug look on his face as if he knew something about Hux that he didn't know about himself. A tea cup appeared in front of his face as if by magic.

"Come, sit now. There is sugar on the table if that is what you like. My name is Leia by the way." She stuck her hand out and he shook it, her small hands clasped onto his with a grip that told of experience. He sat in a rickety chair that he feared for a moment wouldn't hold his weight but held when he relaxed into it.

"Aunt Leia there seems to be a leak in the upstairs bathroom where is it that we have the tool box so I can fix it?" She absentmindedly picked at dirt under her nails as Leia rambled off possible places that they could be.

"Why don't you just do it yourself? It's not like you really need tools to fix it. What was the point of me teaching you if you don't use your skills that I taught you?" Rey gave an exasperated sigh.

"You know not everything has to be done the way you think Ben some of us actually put a little elbow grease into our work." She left without another word, the sound of her footsteps echoed off stone walls. He rolled his eyes. It was then that the grey haired man from outside came inside.

"Oh Brexton this is my husband Han." Han didn't seem to have much interest in who Hux was but his body language read that he was on edge and had something to say in privacy. He gave a halfhearted wave of hand before he grabbed Leia by the elbow and attempted to pull her from the kitchen.

"There is something important we need to discuss and I think it best I show you." Hux knew this coded language well. It was something his parents did quite often when he was a child, usually ending in shouting matches and slammed doors. So much for being subtle. She rose and went with him into what he assumed to be their living room down the hall, the hushed whispers laced with urgent tones. That left him there in the kitchen with Ben, Hux still in his weird mind fog though now that Leia had left the room he seemed to feel the layer of irritation beneath that had brought him here to begin with. Ben stood there taking up space as if the world should bow to his presence, his broad shoulders stooped slightly without the scarf he had first seen him with.

"So do you always lurk about or is this one of those alpha male intimidation bullshit acts?" The heat of the cup in his hands burned at his skin but he refused to set it down just as he refused to back down from the stare off between the two of them. Ben gave a smirk, a chuckle low in his throat.

"Do you always randomly show up at people's houses looking like a pissed off cat?" The underlying anger that had been quelled rose up with the others taunt. Ben pushed himself off the wall and plopped himself down in the chair next to Hux.

"So surely you're not really here for tea, are you?" The muggy feeling inside his head had started to clear, as if fire had burned away cobwebs. His eyes drawn down to Bens hands as he searched for what should be blackened skin. Ben slowly pulled away one of the gloves, fingers splayed across the table in display. The skin wasn't singed as Hux expected but there was definite splotches of pink shiny skin that looked like burn scars. Hux roughly placed the tea cup down, some of its liquid sloshed onto the table as he stared in disbelief.

"But how is that possible? I saw you, in the woods you were on fire-" he spat the words out through clenched teeth, Ben had lifted his hand to place it on Hux lips to silence him as they heard footsteps in the other room but Hux had slapped the hand down back on the table.

"I never said you could touch me." Anger returned to Hux features, lip pulled back in disdain. Ben took his hand back into his lap, his wide brown eyes showed hesitation for a moment as he glanced back to where his parents were in the other room. He gnawed at his lips before he spoke again.

"You are obviously a man of logic Hux, but even so you can trust what your own eyes see, can you not? You have proof." He lifted his hand again and wiggled his fingers about. Ben licked his lips while he looked over at Hux through long lashes.

"I could also continue to take my clothes off if you like, I'm sure you remember _that_ part of that night." Pink splotches appeared on Hux cheeks, hands clenched atop the table as he glared at Ben and opted to ignore his last comment.

"And what is it that you are suggesting, that you're what? A coven of vampires? That even though you _were on fire_ that you're somehow fine now? This goes beyond that of logic but considering you seem to know just as much about this and how my axe was returned burned, the only logic is that it really happened." The entire time Hux spoke his voice remained steady though his anger simmered beneath, Ben very much being able to feel it but he couldn't help but laugh at the ginger man's accusations. His laugh was loud and sounded deep in his chest, an obnoxious sound to his ears.

"Well coven of vampires isn't one I have heard before, we'd make a real interesting group if we were." Ben leaned forward, dark hair fell forward to reveal a set of large ears. Ben gave Hux a lopsided smile, his brown eyes held laughter.

"Don't freak out this time all right?" Ben took his pointer finger and glided it across a small cut on his neck he hadn't even realized he had, a sensation of sharp heat pulsed across his skin before Ben pulled his hand away. Their faces were so close at this point Hux could feel the breath of the man across from him on his mouth, the smell of mint and cinnamon in the air.

"There, all healed. Now would you believe me if I told you that we were witches, well my mother, Rey, and I. Dear old father isn't in on the fun." The words barely came out as a whisper, as if he was afraid they would escape his mouth and fly their way to his parent's ears.

"What if I told you that would be preposterous and I get up from this table and phone the police because you're obviously on something that is altering your state of mind." Ben reached out and grabbed onto Hux's wrist, a look of determination graced his features.

"What of what you saw? In the forest? Would you honestly just pretend it never happened? Or should I let my mother continue to haze your mind and make you forget? I know you felt it earlier, that push inside your head. That was her. Aren't you a bit curious?" Hux focused on one of the many spots on Bens face and took a deep breath. All of this went against everything Hux knew, everything within his quiet and orderly life, now being laid to waste by the young man in front of him. He ran his hand through already messy hair.

"If this be true then what the hell were you doing in the forest arse naked?" he demanded. The taller man pulled back and looked sheepishly out the glass doors to where the unknown man was still doing yard work. He glanced back at Hux and bit at the corner of his lip. If he kept that up he was going to end up biting it off.

"I was putting up barrier spells so if other magical beings came through we would know. I was naked… because I didn't feel like burning a good set of clothes while using an intense amount of magic, which as you saw that night the fire is a byproduct of said magic which burns my skin." He threw up his hand once again in emphasis. Hux squinted his eyes as if not quite convinced.

"Okay but that doesn't explain why your hand isn't some burnt mess it just looks like you got a bad sunburn." He gave a snort.

"Of course not I used a low level amount of magic to heal it over the last few days. I also may have uh went in your house because you were screaming in your sleep and placed a spell for dreamless sleep on you to help?" His shoulders curled in on him, his hands gingerly tucked beneath his legs as he waited for Hux reaction. The older man sat there in a turmoil of emotions, his face flickered through surprise, disgust, anger, and mixed with understanding to an extent. It would explain why his clothes he left on the floor were nowhere to be found, why he had ash on his face and why his door had been locked.

"So then it was you who vandalized my door you shit." Ben made a mouthful of indistinguishable noises while he waved his hands about in response which might as well have been a guilty confession.

"It's not a bad thing to have on there…" A noise interrupted him from the other room and footsteps could be heard on the way back to the kitchen. Ben took his sleeve and wiped it across the table where Hux had spilled tea, the contents of his cup cooled beyond saving at this point.

"—and that's some of the really useless properties that the mint plant has. It's fascinating all of what plants can be used for." Hux felt a jab from a foot under the table and knew well enough to go along with this ridiculous outburst about plants. As Leia and Han reentered the room Hux felt a tendril in his mind, a voice echoed as if from the back of a cave.

 _'Hold tight to your thoughts. I can only do so much before she can pick up on my presence here in your mind to block her from hazing your brain. Also I will try to explain more later'_ On the outside Ben looked like he did moments before, no sign that he had suddenly entered Hux brain unannounced. Hux took a moment to think before he attempted to communicate back.

 _'Stay out of my head I don't want you here.'_ Ben gave a short nod and tap of his fingers to show he received the message and understood.

"Well as lovely as it was to sit and chat with everyone I must head back." He stood and faltered with stiffness from sitting too long. He took a moment to correct himself before he headed for the front door. He needed to escape this house to the safety of his own home. If you could even call it safe anymore now that he knew his neighbors were very capable of getting in if they wanted too. Han and Leia said their goodbyes and Hux got back into his car, eyes constantly checked the mirror on the drive back to assure himself that no one followed him. Once home he checked for his gun and found it where it should have been. He placed it next to his couch where he sat and ran his hands through his hair and sighed. Though what could it do against people who could apparently use magic? He felt an oncoming migraine and rubbed at his temples. The next time he saw Ben he just might deck him for the fact he came into his home without his permission and used his weird magic on him. He did not enjoy the idea that Ben wanted to talk to him more about what had happened at a later date. Couldn't he drag someone else into his obscure life? All Hux wanted was some damn peace and quiet.


	4. From The Shadows He Rose

A week passed, then two and Hux was able to finally settle back into his normal routine. There hadn't been any more disturbances from his neighbors, something that Hux was greatly relieved about. Perhaps he'd dreamed up the whole encounter, a case of an all too realistic nightmare but doubt nagged at him. There were too many facts that pointed at the events as truth, or as close to what he thought the truth could be. The last month had felt like he's been sucked into some surreal plane. He tried to go about his life as usual, the only added difference now is the fact that Phasma would sometimes come visit, their time spent together usually was them talking about their days in the military, early life ambitions, and general town gossip. The only thing they really tended to avoid was family life, neither of them wanting to really look back on it for their own reasons.

Hux knew winter was ever growing closer when he woke to frost upon his windows, except for that one near the front door. One was always warm enough to keep away ice. He tried to sand the markings away at first and when that didn't seem to work he went about filling it with glue only to find that it wouldn't solidify inside the cracks of wood. They were warm to the touch, but beyond that they didn't seem to do anything other than radiate heat. He ended up giving up trying after a week of frustrated attempts in getting rid of them. He'd been outside hacking away with a shovel at an extremely late growing clump of poison ivy along the edge of his property when he felt a looming presence behind him, his shoulders stiffened and he turned. Nothing. Just the spread of the forest in front of him, its vibrant oranges, reds, and yellows fading to brown. Soon a skeleton forest will stand before him, their decrepit branches bent and reaching for the fading sun.

It was then that he felt a grip on his shoulder, body already put into motion. He didn't wait to see who it was before his fist collided with someone's nose. Maybe it was luck that he actually hit them or somehow he sensed that it was the very person who had been in the back of his thoughts for days now, who had skulked right back into his life. There was a shout, a loud thud as a body slammed into the ground, and a huff as the air was knocked out of him. A sting across his knuckles from where he had smashed cartilage and bone, adrenaline rushed through him as he heard a satisfying crack. A muffled voice came from the body now curled up on the ground.

"You know most people actually go on their first date before they get into their first fight." Ben had rolled back over onto his back, hair mussed across the ground, bits of twigs and leaves tangled in his locks. Blood flowed from a crooked nose and onto his chin where it stained his lips red. He pushed himself up off the ground and tenderly touched his nose with the tips of his fingers. He pressed against it and grimaced. He then gave a wide grin, the crimson that covered his face would have been terrifying if Ben didn't look so ridiculous with that uneven cocky smile.

"Well you have yourself a real good right hook there."

There was a sudden shift in Ben's attention and he turned to the direction of the driveway. There was the familiar sound of Phasmas steady stride headed their way. Ben looked back at him, confusion apparent. Hux's face twitched in a moment of panic. If there was one thing he did not want to deal with right now was having to explain why his unruly neighbor was standing in his front yard with a broken nose and blood all over his face. He did the only thing he could with Phasma this close.

"Into the house you go." He gave him a shove towards the door, Ben almost too tall for the frame. He turned as he shoved the door open with his back, large hands flung about as he directed attention to the blood.

"And don't touch anything," he hissed. He heard the door click behind him as Phasma reached his view, her short blonde hair flew about her head in the wind, a grin on features. He braced his features into a neutral expression but couldn't help but let a smile that tug at the corner of his lips. With long strides it did not take her long to arrive in front of him. She handed him his mail with one hand and slapped her other one on his shoulder.

"You will not believe it, the wildest thing happened today." He was trapped. He was in one of those social situations where he couldn't give a valid reason as to why his guest could not stay without giving away some indication that there was mischief amiss.

As he welcomed Phasma in and they stood in the entryway chatting he saw further into his home a lurking shadow. He turned on his heel and faced her, offering a cup of tea as a way of distraction so that she would not notice, but then again she was an observant woman and may have already anyway but she did not show any sign of this. As her chatter grew more excited with that day's gossip about how a couple of the locals, Poe and Finn, had befriended the young girl that had just moved in. They had been seen around about in town, the two young men giving a grand and enthusiastic tour in which she responded with excitement.

"Rumor has it the family has moved around quite a bit, though with their move here they hope they can settle down. I mean I can see why, the parents seem to be getting on in age I'm sure it's a pain to keep relocating." She stirred a copious amount of sugar into her tea, her attention drawn to the way the teas surface changed color.

He had never revealed to her what had happened before and after his confrontation. Ben may be completely open to the idea of sharing who he and his family was but his mother did not seem so willing to reveal such information. Though they had built up some trust he still thought she would tell him he was crazy because really, witches?

He excused himself to go to the bathroom. He found the source of his currently forming migraine sprawled atop his toilet, long legs crossed to fit the small room, wads of toilet paper in his nose. His skin was still stained with residue where the blood couldn't be wiped off completely without soap but Ben had cleaned himself up well enough. The skin along the bridge of his nose where Hux had broken it was bruised. He firmly shut the door behind him and leaned down at face level with Ben, arm braced against the wall while the other hung loose at his side, his hand clenched.

"Well are you going to fix it?" he asked with an annoyed tone. Surely his nose had to be throbbing, and he obviously could heal it if he wished. He really didn't want another spout of blood to happen and stain his belongings. Hux only felt a little bad about it, it is Bens fault really, sneaking up on him after all. Ben hummed in response and pointed up. There on the ceiling blinked the fire alarm.

"Unless you want me to set off the lovely screech machine there and alert your friend I wouldn't recommend that I use any form of magic here in your bathroom. I didn't exactly have time to do it outside." The words came out muted, the tissues blocking airflow and Ben had to breathe through his mouth and made the most awful noise. He pressed his lips together to keep a laugh from bubbling up. This entire situation was ridiculous and he was rightfully pissed off about it and he was not going to laugh and give this man a way of worming his way into getting forgiveness. He combed his fingers through his hair. He had already been in here well past what was socially acceptable and need to get back before she asked too many questions. He went to flush to make his excuse seem legitimate, his face not very far from Bens, his brown eyes searched as if he could discover the world's secrets in the lines of Hux's face. The sound of water was loud in their silence and he cleared his throat.

"Just stay out of sight until she leaves. I will deal with you later." Hands moved under water, pretense was everything. He heard Ben untangle himself behind him, his presence like a shadow at his back.

"Or what, you'll punish me?" At this point Hux had a feeling Ben was used to getting his way with his so called charm, his looks not harming his chances either. He gave him a glare.

"Don't push your luck. You're already in enough deep shit for coming back onto my property after the stunt you pulled a month ago and the only damn reason you're in my home now is so I don't have to play cover up with Phasma. Also continue to keep your grubby hands off my belongings." With that he turned on his heel and left, the click of the door loud in his ears. He hurried back to the kitchen to find Phasma leaned back in her chair, a Sudoku book open in her hands pen posed at her lips as she concentrated. She must carry it in her mail satchel.

"Ah, there you are. I just about thought you got kidnapped." She chuckled and set her book down on the table.

"So now that I know you're not a complete hermit what would you think of attending the local all hallows eve festival? It's near the end of the month so you do have an entire month to think about it if you want." Though her words suggested a choice her tone sounded of someone who was determined to get their way and he could foresee a future where she would ask every time they saw each other.

"I will only agree to this if you can promise me I will not have to wear some ridiculous costume." She let out a bellow of a laugh, her entire frame shook.

"Now what I wouldn't give to see something like that." He gave a sigh and relaxed back into his chair.

"Are you one of those enthusiastic folk who dress up no matter how old they get Phasma?" Her face lit up with a smile.

"Why wouldn't anyone want to dress up? You get a whole day once a year that you can wear whatever you want. How could you say no to that?" Growing up it wasn't one of the things his family did, though he did remember all the other children at school who would talk about it.

"Well I should get going I'm sure you have better things to do than chat with me, yeah?" His stomach dropped as she stood and placed her book in her bag, blue eyes bright as if she knew some secret. Maybe she did, it was possible he hadn't been quick enough in hiding Ben. He stood to walk her to the door and they said their goodbyes. He watched as she hurried her way back down his drive and towards town before he shut the door and locked it. When he opened his bathroom door Ben standing on his toilet, arms stretched above as he messed with smoke detector.

"What the hell are you doing?" It was as if Hux was the boogie man who jumped out of the closet, and Ben jumped a good inch in the air where he managed to hit his head on the curtain rod and go crashing down into the tub. Luckily the most damage he did was knocking the hair products down and perhaps a very bruised arse. His legs rose up over the tubs edge.

"Was that really necessary for you to shout and scare the shit out of me?" A splash of scarlet leaked out of his nose. He must have bumped it during the fall.

"Did you really need to stand on my toilet? How do I know where those boots have been for all I know you've step in dog shit. Now come on, get up out of there you've made enough of a mess. Sit on the toilet and be still. I can't even imagine how you've managed to survive this long." He rose up out of the tub, careful to not hit his head on the curtain rod this time and sat back down with his arms crossed, back against the tank. Hux rummaged around in a small closet and pulled out a tin box.

"That assumption is ridiculous I can take care of myself just fine. You just happened to catch me off guard." Bens tone was filled with snark, Hux gave him a stern look of disbelief and Ben rolled his eyes.

"Just sit still this is going to hurt like a bitch." Hux balanced himself on the edge of the bathtub. He placed his hands around his nose firmly and pushed. The muscles beneath his palms clench as he stifled a scream. Tears leaked at the corner of Bens eyes.

"Oh come on, you literally set yourself on fire and you're telling me that hurt?" Hux thought back to the time he had dislocated his shoulder during a training drill and how having it shoved back into place was more of a feeling of relief than having it out of place.

"That is completely different! The magic is a part of me and yeah it leaves burn marks but it's…" he stopped for a moment as he searched for proper words to describe what he feels.

"It's like when your arm falls asleep and it tingles and just happens to be warm."

He pulled out a pack of medical wipes from the tin box and gently dabbed away at the blood before he moved on to clearing out the dried blood crusted to bruised skin. Either Ben had on too much eyeliner on or there was the start of a black eye.

"Honestly, if you can heal why haven't you done so? It would only seem logical." Dark brows raised as if in question.

"Well aren't you chatty now Mister Spock. Even without having to hide in your bathroom healing it would leave a mark and then my entire family would be asking what happened. You know, family drama." Hux gave him a glare.

"Did you just reference Star Trek at me? Seriously? Plus wouldn't they just see the fact you're all bloodied up anyway." As he continued to clean his skin off the only noise that could be heard in the small space was quiet breathing and the occasional grunt from when Hux would press too hard. This close he could see a scatter of more freckles and moles, just like the ones he saw before. He paused and made himself busy with getting another wipe. He had forgotten about just how much of Ben he had seen. He bit the inside of his cheek and when he faced his current patient again he was met with an intense scrutiny.

"They'd rather I look beaten up than make it too obvious that something is amiss. Plus I'm pretty sure my father would say some shit about how I shouldn't be so mouthy and maybe shit like this wouldn't happen, funny he should talk." The last bit was mumbled with disdain.

"Though my mother was willing to use magic against you, someone who is not magically inclined, which is honestly a surprise and unlike her. Sure she's protective, and that led to a lot of moving around which of course is frustrating as a kid. It's kind of frustrating as an adult now that I am stuck living with them again." He gave a dry laugh. He looked down through thick lashes at awkwardly large hands that twisted about each other. Hux really didn't know what to do with this information, and numbness had started to seep into his left leg.

"Well if you're done bleeding all over the place and this therapy session is over I'm going to ask you to leave." There was a second's hesitation where Ben had a hurt look on his face before it disappeared under the clench of an uneven jaw. He stood, his full body mass making the bathroom much smaller. Ben had to do a weird sideways shuffle to escape the thick tension that had started to build up between them. When Hux heard the front door shut he plopped up against the wall and rubbed his temples.

"What a little shit."

It was only a couple days later that he showed up again, this time he made sure he was at a distance had thrown a piece of bark at Hux from behind the tree as if they were on some grade school playground. He doesn't blame him, getting punched in the face again wouldn't be desirable. It had been another one of those yard work days for Hux, his hair a mess and stuck to his forehead with sweat. The white tank he wore was dirty and the axe was feeling heavy, the burned out handprint bit into his skin.

"Why are you here again didn't I tell you to leave yesterday." How the hell could he be wearing all black again, the autumn heat was like a furnace. The v neck he had on wrapped around broad shoulders and tapered waist, there were twigs in his hair and the bruises on his face blossomed across pale skin. Honestly his patience was wearing thin.

"I actually came over to tell you something last time but then you punched me so that kinda derailed any chance to speak. Could you just hear me out?" His solemn face didn't match the puppy dog eyes. Hux groaned. Did he really want to get tangled up in whatever mess Ben was about to bring to his door?

"Just… fine. Go inside the house before anyone sees you." When he entered his home Ben sat on his couch, body pressed in on itself as if it feared taking up too much space. He sat across from him in his recliner.

"What is it that is so important you must interrupt my day?" He noticed Bens hands were tangled together. It appeared to be a nervous habit of his.

"Have you seen anything strange around your house?" His tone came across so serious it almost didn't seem like his voice at all. He sat stiff and tall, his broad shoulders mismatched his young face.

"You mean beyond you skulking about? No I haven't." Arms crossed and on guard. That's all he needed was something else to worry about. There was a thud and a clang as the mailbox outside his door was opened and closed. Hux rose up and opened his door to find a newspaper upon his stoop. Someone he didn't recognize walked away in a hurry. Big red letters drew his attention immediately. Once situated back in his chair he opened the paper and proceeded to ignore Ben while he read over the front page article. A body had been discovered on the far side of the woods that no one ever entered. The body that was named, and Hux heart fell. It was his old post man. Neither of them really talked to each other but they held a mutual understanding of the others habits. Both of them avoided the populace as much as they could and Hux had thought maybe he had finally retired. It was a shock to see his assumption wrong. He was found when a group of hunters had their dog run off and they chased after. Things like this didn't happen in small towns, it's why so many small town folks stayed in places like this. He glanced up at Ben who was uncharacteristically quiet but the tap of his foot told him he wanted to speak.

"Is this why you asked? Because of this?" He flipped the page over to face Ben. His mouth twitched into a grimace.

"No, but that does bring about concern does it not?" Right then there was a boom that shook the whole house, front door flung open and slammed against the wall, a rush of wind barreled into the room. Hux jumped up to grab his gun nearby but it was as if like an hand pushed against his chest and knocked him back onto his couch where he landed limbs sprawled. In a halo of light stood Rey, her face that of disappointment and anger.

"That's what I thought. Did you really think you could hide where you were going Ben? That somehow your mother of all people wouldn't be able to tell how sneaky you've been lately. And for what? To hang out with some guy you were specifically told not to go near? You always do this, it's the reason why we can never stay, why I can never have friends because you have to go and ruin it because you can't keep what we are a secret." Tears welled up at the corners of her eyes, the kind that you could tell were born out of frustration. If Ben could sink any further into the couch he'd disappear. He looked anywhere but at Rey or Hux. His face twisted in mixed emotions. Ben then stood up, his full height menacing. Heat radiated off his body as his own rage reared.

"Why should we even have to hide, you're all being such fools. We have power so why shouldn't we use it. We could help so many people but instead you hide it away like it is some shameful existence." Ben's fingers began to smoke, the tips glowed like embers. Within moments Hux was across the room and back and he flung a bowl of plant water on Ben.

"Oh hell no you're not bringing fire into my damn house." The snarl that was present on the dark haired man's face shrunk at the sight of a very pissed off Hux. Next blue eyes turned their gaze on Rey.

"And you. You're no better by barging into my home. Everyone is going to sit the hell down right now because we will not be having Battle Royale in my living room." His face was warm and at this point he was sure it was flushed. Beside him Ben sunk down, water dripped from his clothes.

"Don't you dare sit on my couch, I will not have you ruin it." He fell further down till he was next to the coffee table. Rey was surprised by both Hux and how Ben responded to him. It just confirmed what he thought before, that Ben usually did what he wanted, in whatever way he liked. She made her way to the chair and plopped down, her scrutiny of Hux not going unnoticed. He placed himself onto the worn out cushion.

"Now could someone explain _what the fuck_ is going on?" He probably looked like a madman at this point but he didn't care. His tone was level but there was a definite sharp edge to it. It was the one he used back in the military when those below him thought they could slack off.

"Well since you obviously already know what we are"- she shot Ben an aggravated look – "There is … something out there. Obviously not human roaming about. We don't know if it was here before us and our arrival awoken it or if it somehow followed. Either way it's something dangerous that needs to be taken care of." Ben gave a dry laugh.

"As if I couldn't tell him that myself." Hux closed his eyes with the hope that when he opened them the bickering duo would be gone but with the way things have been his luck was on the bad end of things.

"At this point it's too late to have his memory erased, whatever is out there may already be aware that Hux has been exposed to magic and might target him for information. All we would be doing is making him an open to an attack if we make him unaware of the situation." Shit. In the light of this new info Hux hated to admit it but he had to agree with Ben.

"Then what is it you suppose we do Ben, stand guard at his house? Draw more attention to ourselves and by default him?" Hux felt like he had become a ghost to this conversation.

"Am I not allowed to make my own decisions on this matter?" The two of them looked at him as if he had suddenly grown a second head. He gave them an unyielding look, brows drawn together in annoyance. A silent conversation was taking place and Hux didn't like it. They broke the silence.

"I can teach him." Ben's voice was firm, its tone proclaimed there was no right to challenge his decision. Rey didn't look happy about it either. She left her place in the chair.

"Then if that is the case we need to leave now. You do whatever it is you want like you normally do anyway Ben, but remember your actions are your own and you have to own up to your screw ups." Ben chewed his lip in thought before he too got up and headed to the door. He looked over his shoulder at Hux who hadn't moved.

"I'll be back, promise." And away he went, gone just as quickly as Rey. He wondered if they had some weird witch transportation with how fast they moved.

"What the hell am I involved in?"

The next day he did come back. He carried with him a pack of items, some of which were pretty obvious as to what they were as for others he had no clue. They spent the day together with Ben explaining what each item was and what their uses were. This went on for a week and a half as he showed him different ways to protect his house and his surrounding land without actually being able to do magic. Hux had ended up scolding Ben for the mark on his door properly this time. They had a real long conversation as to why it was wrong to just come into people's houses even if their intentions were good. Ben had revealed during one of their meals that Hux had been having a nightmare and was screaming that first night and he had used magic to help give him restful sleep and for that Hux jabbed him with a spoon followed by the demand to never use magic on him.

He found his time spent with Ben wasn't as bad as he thought it would end up. Sometimes Rey would stop by, not always alone though, her friends Poe and Finn not far behind. They group inseparable, their little trio a giddy nuisance of their own. Finn always came off as on edge any time he was around Hux, as if he sensed something he couldn't. The couple times Phasma came over she never said anything about the weird adornments in his home. Ben always seemed to know the days Phasma came over and stayed away. He asked him about it one day and he said she trips the magic sensors so he knows someone is here. Though Phasma was always good company it still felt strange when Ben wasn't there, the constant press of heat near Hux. Even with the start of him using his fireplace he still had to wear a sweater when Ben wasn't there.

It was nearing the end of the month and there wasn't much else Ben could teach him. Ben was in the middle of sharing a story about the last place he lived in and how he accidently set fire to his toaster by trying to fix the electricity using magic and he was a mess of giggles, eyes crinkled and finding it hard to breathe through his laughter. Hux would nod along and give comments in response to his stories while he completed other tasks. He had roped Ben into helping him do household chores with little complaints. It was the night before the festival and Rey had to come drag Ben away. They said their goodbyes and Hux drifted asleep reading in bed.

Fog rolled through the underbrush, giant hay bales lined the streets and led out to one of the many corn fields on the edge of town. Gaggles of children roamed the streets, their screams echoed.

"I can not believe you're going to make me wear this." Atop his head sat a golden laurels. Phasma had insisted, saying that they would match. He drew the line at allowing her to dress him in nothing but a draped toga, the cloth hung loosely on him over his street clothes. She had opted to wear a gladiator costume, a prop sword at her hip.

"It looks nice on you, would look even nicer if you actually wore it like you're supposed to." She winked at him. He gave an exasperated sigh.

There was stalls set up in the main square, each giving out candy and selling wares. Carved pumpkins were scattered and their flame flickered across cobble stone roads. Haunted house noises played from speakers at each corner of the area. A face painting table sat near the center of the square, children gathered around a very excited looking Rey, Poe, and Finn. A small boy rubbed orange paint across a laughing Poes face in an attempt to make a tiger pattern, Finn next to him painted butterfly wings on a little girl. He met his eyes and Finn gave him and Phasma a weary look. Rey looked relaxed but Hux could tell she's on guard with how she held her body at attention and always watching everyone around her. Nearby stood Han, a beer in his hands as he leaned against a tree next to him his friend from before. He animatedly moved his hands about as he spoke to Han. Ben had explained at some point that the man was a family friend who went by Chewie and only spoke in sign language. Leia not too far away where she sat and was telling a story to a group of scared children.

There was a piece missing from the stage of tonight's performance. Ben was nowhere in sight and Hux didn't know if he should be relieved or concerned that he was searching for him. The last couple weeks have definitely been different. He wasn't sure if he liked having so much company in his life, especially when so much chaos came with them. A movement to his left caught his attention.

There stood Ben, a pair of cat ears stuck out of unruly hair. A tail swayed in the wind from the back of his pants. Hux had a hard time looking away, for Ben had on the tightest shirt he could possibly wear, its black fabric clung to him like a second skin. His mouth went dry and his heart catch in his throat.

No. He clenched his hands, nails bit into skin and he concentrated on the sting. He would not become infatuated with Ben. That is not something he needed in his life, especially if it would involve dealing with magic of all things. He took a deep breath and shoved all thoughts of such matters away into a mental lock. He had made a promise to himself that after Sarah's death he wouldn't get involved with anyone, that it was just too much a hassle.

Ben sauntered over to them, a smile laced with laughter on his face.

"What was that about no costume?" During his own inner monologue Phasma had luckily wandered off before Ben had come over. He gave a mock bow to Hux, his large frame held a lot more grace than one would think.

"What the hell are you wearing then?" Ben gave a scoff and gave a dramatic flair of his hands.

"Surely my beauty isn't so great that you're blind to the fact I'm a cat. A witch's familiar of course." He winked at him, eyes reflected the bright string of lights that hung from the trees, a playfulness about them.

"I bet you think you're real funny with your little inside joke." Hux said this without any real spite. He felt a set of eyes on him and looked over to see Leia, very well aware of the fact she probably knew her son had been at his house more than hers over the last month. Ben drew back his attention with a response.

"Honestly the real question is when am I not funny." There was that lopsided smile of his.

"Ha, ha Ben," he responded in good humor. A smile appeared on his face as the young man in front of him gave a genuine laugh.

"You know I never got to tell you about how nice you look with a beard." Mischievous glint lit up Ben's eyes as he stepped in closer.

"Are you trying to flirt with me?"

He never got an answer for a scream cut through the night. A growl soon followed after, its sound similar to an electric low purr of a motorcycle (*). People had started to scatter, all except for Ben, Rey, and Leia who stood their ground. In that moment Ben had become a predator, his body hung loose and ready to attack. He rolled up his sleeves as Rey joined him at his side, the air thick around her.

"Hux you need to leave now." It was a command from Leia, given with a 'don't ask questions' tone but he wasn't willing to step down from a fight. Everyone else may have cleared out but he would stand his ground till the end.

"Like hell I'm going to run." It was then that he saw the creature that made those horrifying sounds. It walked low to the ground, its body a writhing mass of shadow, long reptile like legs armed with clawed feet. Its face was like that of a dogs which had been smashed in, crooked fangs overlapped and red eyes glowed bright from a mask that surrounded its eyes.

"I swear, what is it with you young folk being so stubborn. Rey watch his back. If he truly wants to be a part of this I will not have him getting in the way." Rey gives him a nasty side eye as she take her place beside him and Ben remains on his left. His hands crackled with energy as streaks of flame reared up. The winds picked up around him as Rey concentrated. The air thickening had to be an effect of Leia and her power. The creature attacked, sharp claws lunged out at Leia but she deflected it with some sort of invisible shield with the movement of her hands. The monster rolled, even as its body hit the ground it made no sound. It didn't wait to launch another attack, this time it ran towards Ben. There was a flash, his foot moved forward as if he planned to dance with the creature but instead he landed a heated fist to its face. The mask cracked and it screamed. It was a sound that turned his blood cold. He froze, the sound of his heart heavy in his ears and he felt dizzy as blood rushed to his head. This was nothing like when he fought in the war. At least he knew who he fought. What flag they were under, and that they were human and bled. This being was none of those. The air tasted putrid and nausea grabbed ahold of his insides. He fell to his knees as an unseen presence pushed down on him. The creature once again jumped forward, this time actually hitting its mark. Hux felt the claws rip through soft flesh and the crunch of bones. All he felt after that was hot wind sweet through the square and more screams before he blacked out.

He awoke beneath dead weight and his body felt stiff. Confusion seized him and he froze as pain crept through his body. He gave his toes a wiggle, then flexed the muscles in his legs. They were sore, but did not seem injured. He went to sit up and that's when intense pain shot through him. He tentatively shoved the blanket off to find bandages that stretched from his side to his torso. The burn of pain was a familiar one, though what had caused the injuries was still currently a blur. He laid back down onto the nest of pillows and tried to concentrate. He was at the festival, there was music, and Ben… then nausea hit. He rolled over and found the trash can and heaved. The stretch of muscles made his body convulse in pain. Tears welled up as he tried to roll back over onto his back, blood seeped into his bandages. He found it hard to breathe with how tight the cloth was bond, his head spinning as he attempted to remain conscious.

"Hux?" He gave some kind of groan in response. Ben was over him, his face creased in worry. Ben gently sat down onto what Hux assumed was his bed, tired eyes watched him as he slowly breathed.

"You've been out for a couple days, healing you was almost impossible but I managed to fix your lung and rib cage. It was pretty torn up." That would explain why breathing was so difficult. Ben looked over the bandages and frowned.

"I need to heal this, but it will be a lengthy process and it's going to hurt like hell. I also need you awake for it so I know I am not going to overwork your body." Ben looked so serious that he was almost like another person altogether, the bags under his eyes made him look much older, his hair looked as if he had run his hand through it a thousand times.

"If this is your idea of asking me on a date Ben it's a terrible one." He pressed himself further into the fluff of the pillows and closed his eyes.

"You do what you need to do but I swear no funny business." His words came out as a grumble, the idea of sleep all the more alluring.

Ben placed himself on top of Hux legs and nudged his hip with his knee.

"Gotta stay awake." His words were no louder than a whisper. Hux opened his eyes again to find Ben leaned over him and their foreheads almost touching. His fingers slowly drifted down across the bandages, where he slowly pulled them away. Beneath was a large gash, claw marks extended from below his chest to his hip.

"Do you want something to bite onto when I do this?" Hux shook his head no. Even in darkness Bens eyes showed so much emotion, sadness and worry seemed to gather in their depths. Ben pressed his fingers into his side and the pain started off as a sting and was soon at the elevated to an inferno. Heat spread through every fiber of his being and he arched up as Bens fingers dug deeper into his side. Their foreheads touched as he mumbled something Hux couldn't understand, sweat soaked his body. It was if something was being ripped from his very body, no his very soul, and then everything being put back together again.

"Hux are you okay?" His voice was strained with the effort of his magic. He let out a strangled laugh.

"I guess as okay as one can be in this situation," he responded through gritted teeth. As the last tendrils of fire seemed to implode through old and new wounds alike he screamed. It was like being thrown into a forge and then tossed into an icy lake. His body jerked as Bens magic left him. He collapsed back onto the bed, shaken but pain had receded. Even his old scars from war did not ache as they did before. Ben bowed his head so it was against Hux shoulder.

"Does it hurt?" His voice was winded and Hux could feel the cooling sweat on both their bodies, the way Ben's shirt stuck to them both.

"No." He could feel the echo of their heartbeats against each other as they slowed their breathing, Ben's body pressed against his as they fell into slumber.


	5. Flowers of the Heart

When Hux regained consciousness he was greeted by a dark room, the exception being the moonlight that washed over everything with an eerie green glow. There didn't appear to be any window of sorts to protect the room from the elements other than a curtain of plant life that swayed in a gentle wind. A chill had settled into the room and he drew more of the blanket closer to him, using its edges to rub sleep from his eyes. The scruff on his face a clear giveaway that he'd been out a while. His body ached but did not flinch in the pain he expected. He gave an experimental stretch and found he was still able to move his limbs. Fabric against the newly healed skin felt strange, a tickling sensation like feathers that ran along his nerves. He strained his eyes and took a look around the room. It appeared to be half circular room that spread out into a blocked off area. It was then that Hux realized that this was the tower he saw from outside and where he assumed Ben slept. It was far tidier than he assumed it would be, though stacks of paper and pens were scattered. The bed he was in fit from wall to wall, its frame a dark chestnut of intricate intertwining vine pattern which laid in front of the contrast of soft grey wall behind it. Shelves lined one wall, a mix of books and other belongings cluttered their surface. He wrapped the blanket around himself more firmly and nimbly placed his feet upon the cold floor, the rough grain of old wood pressed against his skin. That's when the thought occurred to him, the ache in his side from chilly nights was no longer present. He ran his fingers over the old spot and felt the same weird sensation as his fingers felt for the ridge of scar tissue above his hip that was no longer there. He dropped the blanket back only to have his sight confirm. No trace marred his skin to even show a scar used to be there.

"Fucking magic," he mumbled. Breathing even felt strange, each expanse of lungs was like a warm electrical current that pulsed through him. He struggled with the idea of magic being so intimately close to his body, even with the known fact Ben only used it to save him.

He made his way to the window and saw the bright white petals of moon flowers, swaths of wisteria that covered the tower side, sweet scent of honeysuckle that overtook half the tower. The soft violet petals of the wisteria that hung from the ceiling brushed against his face as he stood too close to the window, their pollen dusting his lashes and cheeks. He made a face of disgust but before he could wipe it away he heard a noise behind him.

"You're awake." He shifted to find Ben there in the doorway, his face tired, figure sagged against the frame, and relief was etched into the lines of his body. A baggy tank and a pair of sweats hung from his hips, a tray in his hands with a steaming bowl of liquid. It had been many years since he was this naked in front of another man, especially in an actual bedroom instead of a barrack.

"Did you expect otherwise?" he retorted. He was no stranger to injury and didn't like being treated like some fragile doll. Ben pushed away from where he stood and planted himself in front of Hux, who refused to step down.

"It's been two days since I healed you. We were starting to worry that the magic burned out your mind." The way he said "We" came across as more of an "I". It was only Ben who had really worried about him, the absence of anyone else in the house was enough proof of that.

"It didn't happen though so stop your worrying. I don't need the weight of your worries on my conscious." Bens face contorted into anger.

"You damn near died out there because you're so damn stubborn and didn't listen," he spit out, a flare in temperature in the room quite noticeable. There was a tension in Ben's body as if all his emotions pushed at his edges in an attempt to escape.

"And what? Run? What, so that thing could chase after me instead of standing my guard? I am no coward Ben." Their bodies were so close they nearly touched, so close that Hux could see the layer of tears that threatened to spill from Bens eyes. He shoved the tray into Hux hands and stalked off down the stairs.

"I'm not going to drink whatever this witchy magic brew is I hope you know." he shouted after Bens receding back. He didn't expect to get an answer back, especially one so venomous.

"It's chicken soup you ass." Another slam shook the house. He could see the long shadow dance across the lawn and then Bens bulk as he sped off into the woods in the direction of the old temple. Small parts of the lawn simmered and smoked where Ben's bare feet touched the ground. Hux felt the heat dissipate from the room once more, his anger apparent with how his hands shook. He wanted to throw things, but he was better than that and would not stoop so low as to have a fit. He placed the tray on the desk and sat in the chair. It gave such a squeak Hux feared for a moment his weight was going to collapse it. He ran a hand through his hair and then leaned his face into it.

Upon closer inspection of the desk there sat a laptop, an old framed photo of him and Rey shoulder to shoulder with sunburned cheeks and wide smiles at the beach, a photo of his parents, and a wide shot of him, Rey, his parents, and their friend Chewie in front a giant mossy castle that looked a few years old. Everyone looked happy in these photos, so what happened to them now? A family that always seemed to be bickering. He glanced over to see smoldering marks where the other had been situated in. What was he really angry at? Ben for caring? At himself for getting into this mess? For letting Bens emotions affect his? His stomach twisted at the thought. Ben obviously had an interest in him, which was apparent from how he acted at the festival, and how he was acting now. He groaned. How was he going to deal with this on top of everything else?

The smell of the soup next to him was strong and his stomach empty. Salted crackers were there next to the bowl along with a small bread roll. He jabbed at the bowls content for a moment before he took a bite. He coughed, the broth was filled with way too much garlic and bits of chicken a bit overcooked but his stomach welcomed the warmth of it. He laughed at the ridiculousness of it, the image of Ben hunched over a stove most likely a cook book open next to him. He finished most of the food and decided he needed to go find Ben to have a serious talk with him. The full moon drifted over the sky and lit the room, obliterating the shadows that lingered. He searched out a dresser and found it wedged in front of a narrow door. An odd placement for it though Hux had no time to question it.

He rummaged through it, shirts half rolled and crumpled stuffed into drawers. Hux managed to find a sweater buried in the back of a bottom drawer and pulled it on, its soft blue fabric clung to his skin. He went downstairs to silence and he wondered where the rest of the Solo family had gone. He slipped into a pair of leather boots by the door, the material worn soft by years of use.

It wasn't hard to find the path into the woods, old stones with what eerily looked like faces lined the walkway. The smell of burned plants wafted in the forest and the rise of a spire could be seen in the distance. Like their home the temple was made of stone and was covered with thriving plant life. It had to be their magic that keeps them all alive.

He found him draped across a stone tomb, back arched over it, feet intertwined with the legs of the bench he sat on. Face nestled into his arms, his eyes were closed and lashes thick with the dew of his emotions. Here more moon flowers flourished within the cracks of the buildings foundation, their petals an ethereal glow. Beside him laid another tomb, a wreath sat upon its surface settled top of a carving of a woman's face. It was silent amongst the tall arches other than the soft escape of breath from Ben.

"Oh grandfather what do I do? Is this our curse? To feel for those who we can not? To care too much? How is it you and grams made it past this?" Hux froze up, his presence felt like an intrusion in this sanctuary that Ben had taken, a confession only these temple walls were meant to hear. He went to leave when he knocked into a pile of rocks, the sound of their fall loud as they tumbled. Ben opened his eyes and fixed an unfocused gaze on him. He rose in fluid motion, his movements came to rest in front of Hux, eyes dark with anger, maybe even fear in their depths. A floodgate of emotions burst forth.

"You are a stubborn fool. Honestly I don't know if it will be your downfall or mine…Or both of us, but I do know this, the idea of losing you scares me, that I am not powerful enough to protect you or even my family. What worth am I if I can't even do that?" Tears welled up and spilled down his cheeks as he shouted, lips trembled. Hux clenched his hands into fists and watched as Ben fell apart, his face a blank mask as he internally panicked over what he should do.

"Say something!" Ben's voice was raw, his words rang in his ears. The first fist caught him right in the chest, the air left his body, the second landed on his shoulder. By the time the third swing was about to reach him Hux stopped it mid swing and refused to let it budge.

"Now you listen here, acting like some overindulgent child who isn't getting his way will get you nowhere. You think you're the only person to ever fear this? To have ever lost? There are people out there who feel that every damn day Ben!"

"This is completely different! This isn't some unknown man staring you down with a gun you can just disarm. What is happening here is much more dangerous and you're just…" Ben trailed off and looked away from Hux.

"I'm what? What is it that I am incapable of doing in your mind?" He gritted his teeth as he waited for an answer. Ben pulled his fist out of Hux grip and leaned forward. He rested his chin on Huxs shoulder and brought him into an embrace.

"You're not the right type of strong Hux. This isn't a battle you can win." Huxs body relaxed into Bens, suddenly he felt very tired.

"You can't protect everyone Ben and it's a fact you need to accept. Life is full of casualties and sometimes people who don't deserve it die." He brought his arms up awkwardly around him. Hux could feel the hiccup of his breath shake through Ben's body. It had been a really long time since he had been this physically close to someone. Holding his wife's hand to say goodbye had been the last time it had happened. Even with the days he had spent with Ben at his home neither had dared to touch the other. He ran his fingers gently down the others spine, a motion his mother used to use when he woke from nightmares as a child. Ben withdrew enough so Hux could see him, blotchy skin but a face that did not seem to hold the anger that was there before, only confusion. Brown eyes met blue and there was a moment's hesitation before Ben tilted to the right.

He brought up his hand and twined his fingers through soft ginger hair, thumb rubbed along the scruff of his jaw and pressed his lips to Huxs own. He closed his eyes, gripped at the back of Ben's shirt. For all his sharp edges Ben was soft in that moment. Hands dug deep into a tangle of hair, lips parted to let the other in, the taste of cinnamon and mint heavy on his tongue. He shifted to bring him closer, a collide of noses and a bump of chins, Ben kissed him like Hux was his only air supply left. He started to feel light headed when they finally pulled apart.

"Shit." A string of salvia hung between them, cheeks reds from the lack of breath. Ben swiped away at the spit with his tongue, his mouth returned to Huxs, this time with more gentle kisses. Noses pressed together and Ben made a noise of amusement.

"Well that wasn't planned…"

"You sure? You seem the type to have always want to dramatically walk away from a disagreement." His tone was playful but that didn't stop Ben from giving him a shove.

"Ha, ha so hilarious way to be a dick and ruin the moment Hux." He gives Ben an incredulous look.

"A dick you obviously wanted to kiss." Hux felt smug when his face lit up pink. It wasn't lost to either of them the double meaning of his words.

They walked back in silence, Hux occasionally felt eyes on him. The trail felt longer on the way back, or maybe this time the gentle hold of Bens hand that had sneaked into his grasp half way through that made it feel that time had slowed. When they arrived back at the house no one had returned yet so they were able to make their way upstairs without question.

"Jesus Ben you didn't have to fall on me as dead weight." He had to admit he liked the warmth that radiated off of his body, the comfort of another human being. Not that he'd ever say it out loud. He'd never hear the end of it and Ben would revert back to making hermit jokes.

"If you're going to sleep in my bed you're going to have to deal." They had stripped of their shirts and settled with Ben with his back to the wall. The last thing Hux saw before he left consciousness was bright 3:52 A.M.

He awoke to movement, the sound of Bens sleepy voice behind him. That's when he felt it, the undeniable pressing against his backside.

"Ben?" Only a grumble in response. The bed was barely big enough for the both of them, Hux unable to move without falling off the bed. Ben had wrapped his legs around him in his sleep, the unconscious grind against his ass now more obvious. He sighed, there was only one way to solve this issue. He threw off the blanket and rolled them both over, a very flushed, confused, and now very awake Ben was beneath him.

"It seems you have a problem there." Ben nodded his head. He sat on Bens hips, arms at his sides, the tips of his fingers slowly dragged up along Bens legs. He could feel the small jumps of the body below him, squirming trapped beneath him. Hands slid forward along the planes of his stomach, thumbs traced the lines of hard muscles. Before him Ben had his arms stretched above him, doe eyed, and panting. He attempted to rut up but Hux but tightened his hold.

"Patience and no touching." He dipped down close and nipped at Ben's throat who made a frustrated noise.

"Hux." It was a warning, a deep rumble in his chest. One hand held onto his arm so hard his nails broke the skin. Hux hummed and placed kisses along his jaw, his beard scratched at the sensitive skin of his throat. He could feel Ben clench his jaw as he made an effort in keeping silent, though much to his failure. Ben was definitely one of his noisier lovers, out of both men and woman that he'd slept with, but then again silence was essential when it was a terrible thing to get caught fucking in the military.

"Right there," Ben mumbled as he bit into the skin below his collar bone. Hux growled and pressed a thumb against Bens lips roughly, smearing spit down his chin. The heat of his mouth around the digit as he kissed it, his tongue traced out the small scar there.

"Do you think you're the first man I've ever been intimate with?" He could feel how hard Ben was when he tried again to press up to gain friction. He was becoming desperate, dark brown eyes almost painted black.

"You never mentioned it before…" Ben's words came out as a low moan when Hux gave another roll of his hips.

"You never asked." He could feel his own erection trapped against his leg inside his boxers, the contact barely enough for him. He kissed him rough, the sharp taste of iron flooded his mouth as his tongue ran along the sharp edges of Bens own. All the softness that was there last night was gone and replaced with need. He pushed himself off Ben and instructed him to prop himself up on the pile of pillows. His sweats did nothing in hiding how proportionate he was to the rest of him. He rid himself of his boxers, giving Ben a look that dared him to comment on his freckles that decorated his body. If he had any thoughts he did not give them.

"Off," he commanded. It didn't take him long to follow orders, Ben now completely naked before him. It felt exhilarating to have him listen to his commands, the idea that he was so eager to bend to his will arousing. To his surprise he was clean shaven. He didn't take him to be the kind for such self-care though he appreciated it in this moment. He climbed up on the bed on his knees and pushed Bens legs further apart. There was no shyness in how he displayed himself, the way he licked his lips as he watched Hux, how his prick leaked against his stomach. He nuzzled at the inside of Bens thighs, where he left gentle bites before he let course hair drag across each one, skin flushed pink with burn. He kissed at underside of his cock, gently dragging his tongue and lips across the skin. Ben grabbed at the pillows and whined. Hux placed his hands firmly on Ben's thighs, thumbs pressed into the marks, sure that there would be bruises. He licked from the bottom of the shaft up to the tip. He concentrated on what made Ben squirm the most, when he made the loudest of moans, like when dragged his teeth up sensitive flesh and Ben almost shouted, the sound strangled when he covered his mouth. Head thrown back, hips pushing against his grip, when Hux took all of him into his throat was about the time he became a mess of moans. He let go of Ben to jerk himself off in tempo that matched how fast his mouth moved.

"Hux … close…" His hand rested atop Hux head and he looked up. Ben was wrecked. His hair was a mess from where he had run his hands through it, cheeks flushed, pupils blown wide and teary. Mouth hung open as he moaned, lips slick with blood. He pulled back one last time and licked at the head and that is what did him in. Ben's whole body jerked, cum warm against Hux tongue and he swallowed. It didn't take long to complete his own, the image of Ben enough to put him over the edge. A boom reverberated through the house and there was a shouts of surprise. The alarm clock on the table now blinked at them, large numbers reading that it was midnight.

"Did you just kill the power?" They were both breathless, Hux laid down on the bed, making sure he didn't rest on top of the mess he made on the sheets. Jesus his legs were going to be sore.

"Shit." The quick sound of feet could be heard before the door swung open to reveal a very pissed off Rey.

"What the fuck Ben how many times am I going to have to tell you if you're going to jerk off at least do it more often so you can stop blowing the damn pow-" Rey stood there in pjs with a bathrobe thrown over them, a wooden spoon ready to be used as a weapon, her face frozen between horror as she realized what she had walked into.

"Nope, I am not dealing with this Jesus Ben you could have warned me, put a damn sock on the door, not done that here or something, I never wanted to ever see that much of you!" She hid her face and Hux can't help but laugh, his head rested upon Bens hip.

"You can think it funny all you want I didn't ever want to see you naked at all I can not believe you Ben. Can you just get dressed? Clean up your own sheets too I am not going to touch those. And don't come downstairs naked I have people over for gods sake." He's wheezing by the time Rey goes back downstairs.

"I guess there is a first for everything, at least on my part. How many times has she walked in on you wanking Ben?" He rolled his eyes.

"Well what would you do if you haven't been laid in like two years? She just hasn't learned to knock yet obviously. Then again this isn't the first time I've knocked the power out so that's on her she should know better. Anyways, we should probably shower before they get back and we'll have to shower together unless you want the one that only has cold water." They laid there for a few more minutes and then stripped the bedding and used one of the blankets to wrap around themselves as they ran downstairs to the bathroom. It didn't take them long to shower, Hux keeping them on task for the most part even with Bens wandering hands.

"Ben do you have a new toothbrush and razor?" He tilted his head in confusion at Hux, droplets of water scattered everywhere.

"Why not just use mine?" Hux scoffed.

"Why would I use yours that's disgusting."

"You'll suck my dick but you won't share a toothbrush with me what the hell Hux." Someone cleared their throat and the both of them looked to see Poe in the doorway.

"I'm not interrupting anything am I?" Poe looked amusingly between the two men.

"No." Ben let out a startled shout and shut the door on his face.

"Well that was fun, at least you two folk seem to be having some. Those bruises look wicked by the way." His voice came muffled through the door as he walked further down the hallway to the kitchen where low murmurs could be heard.

"Now that was just rude Ben." Well Poe wasn't wrong, the trail of bite marks on Bens thighs were already tinting blue under the skin. Due to the lack of bruising on his face from before he assumed that Ben either healed it or was a natural fast healer. Either way, Hux felt he could have a little fun with this situation. Hux brushed against the marks with his whole hand, the muscles underneath twitched in reaction. Ben had to stop towel drying his hair when Huxs fingers had reached near the crook of his hip. Ben grabbed at his wrist, a conflicted look on his face.

"If we are to leave this bathroom any time soon I suggest you don't do that. Then again, I wouldn't be against getting laid right now." A bang on the door gave them both a jump.

"You best be out of there, they will be back from seeing Uncle Luke soon." Ben rolled his eyes and groaned.

"Oh that's just great," he grumbled.

Grocery shopping had never been such a strange experience before for Hux. Rey kept giving them looks behind Leia and Hans back. Neither of them had said anything to him when they found him on their couch freshly shaven and in an old set of Bens clothes. It was obvious they expected him to be gone by the time they had gotten back to say the least. Rey hadn't said a thing about what she saw and had apparently told Poe not to either though he was there for his shift he did give them a not so discreet eyebrow wiggle.

"You know I will have to leave your house eventually? We may only be a couple inches off each other but your clothes don't fit me and I feel sloppy." Ben looked offended.

"First you won't share a toothbrush and now you're insulting my clothes?" Ben threw his hand up in mock dismay. Hux gave him a quick elbow to the ribs.

"You know damn well what I mean. You still dress like a teenager and you're in your mid-twenties." Ben pouted.

"Not all of us dress in the latest dad fashion Hux." It was Hux who rolled his eyes this time at the sarcastic comment. He had rolled up the sleeves to the shirt in hopes that it would make it fit better but only succeeded in looking like he had fallen out of bed.

"What's the deal with your uncle. You don't seem overly fond of him." There was silence that built up between them and when Hux glanced at Ben he was gnawing at the corner of his lip.

"I don't necessarily have a problem with him, but at times he gets a bit too much with the whole find inner peace and light hippie bullshit he's always spouting. My mother used to go to him all the time about raising Rey and I, she legit thought that was going to somehow make caring for two magical children easy. It just made childhood rotten and full of too many rules. I hated it, and for a real long time I hated him." He gave pause, eyes focused on something else entirely in the distance.

"Isn't that the lady who brings you your mail?" Hux looked down the aisle only to see family with screaming children in the cereal section.

"I don't see her, you sure you saw her there?" Ben pressed his lips together and clenched his jaw as he concentrated.

"Yeah I'm pretty damn sure. Blonde, super tall, muscular build." He blinked and looked confused.

"She's gone…" He took off down the aisle, almost knocking a family out of the way.

"What is he doing?" Rey asked impatiently. It was as if she had materialized out of thin air. Could she do that?

"I haven't a damn clue." He was back again within moments, still searching frantically.

"Would you like to please explain why you took off so suddenly?" Ben ran his hand through his hair as he gathered his words.

"I could have sworn I saw her and then I blinked and she was gone." In truth he hadn't seen Phasma in a while between what happened at the festival and the fact this was the first time he had left the Solo residence in almost a week. He's surprised she hadn't come to look for him. The rest of the trip went smoothly, the cashier at the front end looked at Ben as if he saw a ghost. He had become notorious in town for looking pissed off even when he's not. Poe was there helping with bagging groceries, cheerfully conversing with Leia and Han about anything and everything. Ben and Hux had ended up outside leaned against Hans old van as they waited out the never-ending torture that was parents getting caught up in conversation at the store.

It was night once more and everyone else had made their way back to the Solo home. Ben had driven him back to his house in an old beat up 1980 black Camaro after they all piled out, a shout from his mother about how he needed to help carry things in which he ignored.

"Ben this car is probably older than you are sure you can get a new one. It looks like it barely runs." Ben looked up from his spot in the front seat and gave a warning point of his hand.

"Hey you don't hate on the car it was my grandfathers. It's all I got left from him. Now, the van with the falcon painted on it over yonder that is my father's that's something you can make fun of." Hux did notice that the car ran smoothly as it drove through the backroads of the woods. From the looks of it all the interior was all original, the only modern tech to be found was the digital radio, which Ben currently had his music player hooked up to, and based on the vents maybe a new heat and ac system.

"Do you work on this car yourself?" The only other noise was the low rumble of the engine and a weird thump and static noise that came from the speakers.

"It used to be one of those father and son projects I guess, but then he became a truck driver and that ended real quickly. For a while it was something Rey and I used to do but eventually it ended up being just me who worked on it." He tapped his fingers on the steering wheel. It didn't take them much longer before they made it back to his residence, Hux breathing in the familiar scent of his own home. He flopped onto his bed not even caring that Ben saw him do it. Ben's bed was nice and all but it was his bed. It didn't take him long to fall asleep to the sound of Ben humming an unfamiliar tune and the weight of warm blankets.


End file.
